Forbidden
by Slyshindi
Summary: The New Directions go to New York for Nationals and while getting dinner meet our favorite hero, Percy. This is about Percy and Kurt as their relationship grows and the consequences of that relationship. A/N THIS IS KurtXPercy! Don't like don't read! I do not accept flames!
1. Preface

_**Hey, Shindi here. So I know it's been a while and I have stories that are unfinished, but I'm reworking all of them (or at least the ones that haven't been adopted) and thought maybe you guys might want at least something while I do it. It's been like, four years, I know, but I've been writing this nearly as long. This has been on my mind a while and I was surprised that no one else had thought of something like this yet… So, I'll be the first Fan-Girl to corrupt this category. Hope you like it. **_

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Kurt said as he threw his hands up and twirled. The tall countertenor, along with his glee club, had just arrived in New York for Nationals. Kurt smiled as he saw his best friend, Mercedes, slowly coming out of the cab they had shared.

"Neither can I, Boo," She said. Then she turned toward the hotel and continued. "Come on, we have to unpack before we take New York by storm."

Kurt sighed and said, "Fine, but as soon as that's done…" He smiled and continued "We go sight seeing!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and said, "Of course. Now let's go, before Finn and Rachel stink up our room."

It wasn't long afterward that they were in their room relaxing. The girls were talking along with Kurt and suddenly Mr. Shue came in with a smile.

"Hey guys. I have some great news!" He said. "We have reservations for a great restaurant. It's a great little place that the locals have said is amazing!"

"No offense Mr. Shue, but your idea of amazing is our idea of lame," Mercedes said quietly.

The teacher frowned and said, "Fine, I just thought you would be hungry after eating only airplane food."

Stomachs grumbled at his statement, making Mr. Shue smile. The girls, and Kurt, relented and followed Mr. Shue out to the bus, where they met the guy half of their group. Kurt smiled as he sat down next to Mercedes. They began to chat about how fabulous New York is. The ride was short and they soon arrived at the tiny restaurant.

Their table was by the windows and the doors. It was a pirate themed place with waitresses in skimpy outfits; there were a few guy waiters and they got the only one that didn't have pimples or an excessive amount of buttons on his pirate shirt.

"Hello, my name is Percy and I'm your server for tonight," He said with a lopsided smile, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Kurt looked up into the churning green eyes of the teenager and almost gasped. His midnight black hair was wild and untamable and his clothes fit perfectly yet loosely. The boy was lean and tall, but his confidence and sincerity overwhelmed his appearance. He genuinely looked like he cared, much unlike most waiters or waitresses.

"And you?" The waiter looked his way after writing down everyone else's orders. It took a moment for Kurt to realize that Percy was talking to him.

"What?"

Percy smiled again and asked, "What would you like to drink?"

Kurt felt a blush cross his cheeks and answered quietly, "T-tea please."

"Alright," He said and closed his small order booklet, "I'll have that out in just a few moments."

Then he was gone. Kurt sighed and picked up a menu when he heard some giggles to his side. He looked up and saw Tina and Mercedes whispering about the waiter. "Did you see how Kurt stuttered when he asked what drink he wanted? He completely froze up!" Tina giggled.

"Well I don't blame him. That boy i E," Mercedes answered.

"His hair isn't even styled," Kurt interrupted, trying to defend himself.

Smiling Mercedes said, "You didn't seem to mind when you were ogling it. Didn't you want to just comb your fingers through it?"

Kurt stuck his nose in the air. "Of course not! I-"

"Here are your drinks," Percy said coming from behind Kurt. Kurt jumped as the boy's hand set down his tea from over his shoulder. "There's your tea. Sprite, Diet Coke, Root beer…"

"Thanks," Mercedes said, winking at Kurt.

"No problem," The boy said, "Now what would you all like to eat?"

Percy once again retrieved his small booklet and pen with a smile. This time Percy turned toward Kurt first to take his order. This time Kurt was, semi, prepared for Percy's soul eating eyes and was able to give a quick order for his clam chowder.

It wasn't long before Percy disappeared again and the girls swarmed Kurt. Mercedes in particular began to ask, "So, Kurt, what's the verdict?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kurt said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh we saw how you were making goo-goo eyes at our waiter. Don't deny it, boo," Mercedes laughed.

"Whatever," Kurt said as he picked up a bun and tore at it, "It's not like he'd be interested anyway."

"You never know, boo," Mercedes said, "Maybe you'll get lucky."

"I doubt it," Kurt answered as he picked at the veggies in his bowl.

The rest of the dinner Kurt was hushed, quietly glaring at Mercedes. The rest of New Directions was rather lively as they talked and laughed. Kurt watched the waiter as he catered to every whim of his friends and sometimes even spoke with them.

Kurt found out that Percy attended Goode high and lived with his mother and stepfather in the city. Percy had also just recently broken up with his girlfriend, Annabeth. Kurt's silent treatment ended when Percy began to talk with his companions and, by extension, Kurt himself.

"And so then I had to jump out the window because of the fire," Percy said, finishing his story about his first day at his school.

"And they didn't believe that you weren't the one to start the fire?" Finn asked leaning toward the tall waiter that sat on the edge of a table.

Percy smirked and said, "Not at first, but my step-dad put in a few words for me and Rachel also vouched for me. Eventually they had no choice but to let me attend and kick out the cheer leaders."

"That's good," Kurt said, "I'm glad that got worked out."

Percy flashed his smile, almost making Kurt choke on air, and said, "I was too." Percy checked his watch and continued, "Well, I have to be going. My mom will be waiting for me. I can get you another server, though, if you're not done."

"Oh no, that's okay, Percy," Mr. Shue said. "We should be going anyway."

"Alright then; come again soon," Percy said as he hopped off the table and began to walk away. Just as Percy turned away, Mercedes hit Kurt's shoulder. When Kurt turned around she pushed him and mouthed "Go get him."

Biting his lip Kurt turned back toward the way Percy went and ran off. "Hey, Percy, wait!"

Kurt almost ran into the boy as he ran around the corner and into Percy. Percy grabbed Kurt's shoulders to steady him. Smiling Percy asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt answered, "I just uh, I wanted to ask you if maybe, maybe you would like to hang out sometime?"

That damned smile made Kurt's heart stutter again as Percy nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. Here, I'll give you my number."

Percy retrieved his order pad and wrote down a number. He tore the paper from the pad and handed it to Kurt. "Call me and maybe I can show you guys the city."

"O-okay," Kurt answered.

"It was nice to meet you, Kurt," Percy said, then turned and continued out the door.


	2. The beggining

_**So I decided to post this now since I only have the very beginning up and it might entice some new readers to follow me to the dark side, lol. So here's the first official chapter. I don't have a Beta so if anyone is interested, give me a shout and we'll discuss it. Also there might be two versions of this story going up. If I decide to put the other version up (Which will have Mpreg) then I'll let you guys know in the next chapter. It kinda depends on the reviews I get. If there are some people who like this story but are iffy on mpreg I'll post this again in the mpreg version. It's not in the early chapters, but I do plan on having it, so let me know if you want a different version. **_

_**Anyway, here's the chapter. Read and Review PLZ!**_

Not long after the group left the restaurant and returned to the hotel. Kurt was stuck rooming with Finn, Puck and Mike. The three jocks immediately started bickering over which bed they would get.

"Oh come on! I want the one by the window!" Finn argued.

"No offense, bro, but that bed is mine!" Puck answered as they wrestled to get to the bed first.

"Sorry, but _my_ bed is not available," Mike said as he jumped over the two and landed on the bed. Finn and Puck glared for a moment before both glancing at another bed then raced to get there first.

"A bunch of Neanderthals, the lot of you!" Kurt said exasperatedly then sat his suit case down on the bed the other boys didn't want. The others ignored him as he began to get out his face cream and face wash. When Kurt got to the bathroom doorway he turned around and said, "I'm taking a shower, be out in a flash."

The boys didn't seem to hear him but he closed the door anyway and began to undress. As he began to take his pants off the piece of paper with Percy's number on it fell out. As he bent to pick it up, Kurt thought about when it might be appropriate to call him.

_Would tonight be too soon? Or would it be too late? How would I answer him?_

At that moment the door was banged on and Puck's voice came from behind the door. "Hurry up, Princess! Some of us wanna shower too!"

"You obviously don't do a good job of cleaning up. You must spend all your time in the shower jacking off!" Kurt replied snappily.

"Whatever, dude," Puck answered and left.

Kurt sighed and quickly finished stripping and hopped into the shower. He didn't take very long, the thought of the call bringing a sense of both excitement and nervousness to his stomach. When he stepped back into the room, fully dressed and finished with his routine, he told the guys he was going to visit the girls and left the room.

However, he had no intention of hanging out with his girls. He instead went to the kitchen area that was normally open for the morning breakfast and sat at one of the many open tables. He made sure none of the others could see him from the elevator if they just so happened to come down then pulled out his phone.

He eyed the paper in his hand and then the phone in his other. Then he quickly typed in the number before he could change his mind.

I hope it's not too soon to call, Kurt thought.

_**Bring~**_

What if he doesn't answer? Kurt asked himself.

_**Bring~**_

And what if he does?

_**Bring~**_

What am I going to s-?

"Hello?" A woman's voice asked, "This is the Jackson's residence."

"Uh, hi; I'm, uh… calling for Percy?" Did Percy already get a new girlfriend?

"Oh, ok," She said, "Percy! Someone's on the phone for you!"

Kurt could just hear Percy's voice, however garbled, ask who it was. Not long after that Percy was speaking into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kurt," Kurt said, "You know, from the restaurant?"

"Oh!" Percy said, "What's up?"

"Oh you know," Kurt said, "Rooming with a bunch of teenage boys who all want the same bed, dealing with crappy toilet paper, the norm."

Percy laughed and there was a thump as he, probably, sat down. "Well I guess boys will be boys no matter what city they come from."

"Yeah…" Kurt trailed off, not sure where else to take this conversation.

"Oh, hey," Percy said as if he just had an epiphany. "My mom and I are going to Montauk and I was, uh, wondering if you would like to go…"

"Yes!" Kurt said quickly, "Er… I mean, sure. I don't think we're going anywhere…"

"Cool, we'll probably leave at about ten tomorrow…" Kurt hopped off of his seat and began to pace slowly as he waited for the rest of what Percy had to say. Percy paused for a moment then continued, "I'll call if anything changes… should I, um… pick you up at your hotel?"

"If you want," Kurt answered smiling.

"Alright then. What hotel are you staying at?"

Kurt couldn't help his smile as he answered. "I'm staying at the best western on Bradley Avenue. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, it's just down the road from my school."

"Awesome, so I'll see you at ten-ish?" Kurt asked, his excitement mounting.

"Yup, see you then, Kurt."

"Bye, then." Percy ended the call and Kurt did a fist pump then leaned against the wall as he sighed in relief. A smile graced Kurt's features as he dreamily walked toward the elevator in a happy trance. He didn't even notice that he had walked back to his room until Puck had been calling his name for who knows how long.

"Yeah?" Kurt answered distractedly.

"Are you alright, dude?" Finn asked from his seat on the least wanted bed.

"Yeah…" Kurt answered then leaned back and closed his eyes with his smirk still in place. "Hey, I'm going out tomorrow. Can you cover for me? I just wanna go shopping and Mercedes and I had a… disagreement… so she won't be with me."

"Uh… Sure, Kurt," Finn answered "When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure," Kurt answered, "But I'll keep in touch."

"Alright then, dude," Finn answered then continued with his videogame. Kurt leaned back and yawned. _How can I sleep when I know what's going to happen tomorrow?_ Kurt thought as his eyes closed.

"Keep it down tonight, boys. I need my beauty sleep," Kurt said before rolling under the covers and yawning again.

"Why?" Puck asked chuckling. "Got a hot date in the morning?"

Kurt tried his hardest not to blush as he rolled over and said quickly "Just keep it down!"

_**Hope you guys liked it! Till next time!**_


	3. Date

_**Hi there! So I haven't gotten any bad reviews about the mpreg I planned for this story which means you guys have a few more chapters until it comes into play. Until then I'm keeping it in this plot line. Anyway, here's the new chapter and I'll update again soon.**_

Despite Kurt being rather tired, he couldn't fall asleep. The other boys he was boarding with being unusually quiet for him to go to sleep, but he did continue to lie there with his eyes closed until, eventually, (somewhere around midnight) he drifted into a deep sleep.

Normally, Kurt's nights were filled with dreams of his mother, if he had any at all, but that night he had an extremely odd adventure. He had somehow materialized himself in a small, unfamiliar apartment. Looking around he saw an older woman with graying brown hair.

The woman was washing the dishes until there was a knock on the door. Her face morphed into a confused look as she dried her hands. "That's odd… the front desk never called to tell us a visitor was coming…"

She walked toward the door and immediately opened it. Just outside, a tall man in a stereotypical mail-man outfit stood. The blond man smiled and said "Hey, Sally. Is Percy here?"

"Um… yes. I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm Hermes, of course!" The man said. _Huh,_ Kurt thought, _Hermes as in the Olympian god?_ "I have a delivery for him, straight from Olympus."

"Oh… well then come in! I'll, uh… I'll get Percy," She said then hurried off to fetch the teen.

Not a minute later Percy came waltzing in and up to the mail man. "You have a package for me?" 

"Yup," The man said then handed the teen a clipboard that had somehow appeared in his hands. "Just sign here… and it's yours."

"Thanks," Percy answered as he took the small envelope. He looked down at the writing on the front and when he looked back up, Hermes was gone. Shrugging, Percy opened the letter to read it. As he scanned the messy scrawl on the paper, his anger became more and more apparent.

"Percy?" Sally asked as she came up behind him.

"Zeus has decreed that the seven heroes aren't allowed to be in a romantic relationship," Percy hissed. "Why should he have _any_ say on if I date or not?"

"I'm sorry, Percy," Sally said quietly and hugged him. She continued to say something else, but it was so muffled and distorted that he couldn't discern what she was telling the boy.

"Kurt! Wake up!"

Kurt sat bolt upright in his bed and looked at Finn as he held out his hand. "Bro, it's for you."

"You answered my phone?!" Kurt yelled then snatched the phone and asked "Hello?" 

"Hey, Kurt. Just making sure we're still on for today?" Percy's voice asked with a bit of humor behind it. _Oh god, he heard that!_

"Yeah, of course!"

"Okay, well, we're on our way to the hotel. Meet me out front?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said as he jumped up to start getting ready.

"Okay, see you then." Percy hung up before Kurt could say anything else. Immediately Kurt kicked himself into high gear. If he was going to be ready when Percy got here then he needed to work as fast as possible. So he dressed and did his routine like a mad man and in record time he was dressed to the nine in one of his favorite outfits.

He was unaware of the guys that watched him with curious eyes and took bets on where he was _really_ going.

"I bet he's going to be our waiter's booty call," Puck whispered to Finn.

"What?" Finn asked "Why would he do that?"

"Nah, he's probably just going shopping like he said," Mike argued.

Puck chuckled and answered "Oh yeah. He's definitely going _shopping_. Shopping for some lu-"

"Hey guys," Kurt said as he walked out of the bathroom making sure everything was in his wallet. "I'm leaving now, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," Puck said as he waved. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued out the door and down the hall. By the time Kurt was leaving the elevator, a text reached his phone notifying him of Percy sitting in the lobby.

Not too long after, Kurt ran into someone while trying to reply to his text, but before Kurt could crash to the ground a pair of long, sinewy arms caught him. Chuckling, Percy said, "We really need to stop meeting like this."

Kurt blushed and righted himself. "Yeah, um…"

Percy smiled and said, "It's okay. You ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Kurt said. Percy nodded then grabbed his hand and began to pull him toward the door with excitement plain on the teen's face.

"Well then, let's go!" Percy said as he dragged Kurt outside. "This is gonna be so awesome! Trust me, Montauk is amazing!"

"So… uh, where is this Montauk?" Kurt asked trying to stay on his feet.

"Oh, it's the beach about an hour from here," Percy said, "My mom and I visit it every year. It's where she met my dad."

"Oh! That's so cool," Kurt said. Finally they reached the waiting cab outside. In the cab was the woman from Kurt's dream, sitting on the far side with a friendly smile.

"Hello there, you must be Kurt," She said, holding out her hand to help him in.

"Um… yeah," Kurt glanced at Percy for a little help as he sat and scooted over.

"Oh, Kurt this is my mom, mom, this is Kurt," Percy introduced, hopping into his own seat and closing the door.

That day was perfect to Kurt. They had gone to the cabin and dropped off the stuff Percy and his mom had brought. Then Percy took him out to the beach side walkway that had attractions akin to a boardwalk. There were carnival games and food stands and even a cute little carousel that Percy had insisted they go on. They had rode a single horse together, Kurt's still not sure how Percy managed to convince him to let them ride together on the single black horse, Kurt in front and Percy behind him, making sure he didn't fall off.

Finally at the end of the day, Percy took Kurt to dinner. The place was tiny and cheap, but the food was delicious and Percy paid at the end. Kurt was sad to return back to the hotel by himself in the cab; well, alone aside from the cute plushy of Ariel that Percy had won for him... When Kurt finally got back to the hotel, the sun was setting.

Kurt payed the driver and began to make his way up into the hotel. He didn't even realize that Mr. Shue was standing outside his room until he was standing right next to him. Kurt gulped. _Great, how am I supposed to get out of this one?_ Kurt thought.

"Where were you, Kurt?" Mr. Shue asked, livid. "No one has seen you all day and you didn't even check to see if it was alright to leave."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shue," Kurt answered quietly, "I didn't realize what time it was. I would have been back sooner if I had."

"That doesn't answer my first question, Kurt."

"I was… I was out shopping," Kurt lied. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"You were out shopping?" Mr. Shue asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Kurt continued. "I thought I might find something cool to add to our costumes…"

Mr. Shue sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Alright, fine. Just let me know next time, okay?"

"Sure, Mr. Shue," Kurt promised then entered his room. Kurt sighed and leaned against the door. "That was close…"

"What was close?" Puck's voice asked from the right. He was just coming out of the shower, his Mohawk wet and dressed in pajamas.

"Oh, I just thought that Mr. Shue was gonna send me home for going shopping," Kurt lied smoothly.

"Right, shopping," Puck smirked. "Where's all the bags?"

"Bags?" Kurt gulped, his eyes wide. "Uh…"

"He left them in our room," Tina answered from her spot next to Mike on his bed. "Something about not wanting your guys' stink to get on his new stuff."

"Yeah, sure," Puck rolled his eyes.

Kurt relaxed and as soon as Puck began to walk away from him, he mouthed a quick thanks to Tina. She just winked and began to text something on her phone.

There was a buzz in Kurt's pocket. He frowned, but pulled out his phone as he sat on his bed.

_**1 New Message: Tina**_

Kurt glanced at Tina, and then opened it.

_Your payment for my help is an explanation of where and who you were with. :)_

Kurt sighed then texted back.

_I was out on a date with Percy. There. Happy now?_

Almost as soon as he sent it, it buzzed again.

_OMG! That is awesome! Can't wait to hear more about it!_

Kurt chuckled then sat the phone down and plugged it's charger in. He'd had a long enough day; he should start his routine before it gets too late.

_**Hope you guys liked it! Till next time!**_


	4. The Threat

_**Hey guys, so I'm gonna clear some stuff up real quick.**_

_**For the Gleeverse: This is, like season 2 towards the end where New Directions goes to Nationals. Blain was just a crush and Kurt never had the guts to admit his feelings to him so they never got together. The rival group I mention is an actual Show Choir from California that I'm in. The year of this set didn't go to New York, but I feel like shamelessly promoting my program, lol. Here's the link: /watch?v=SD68CQdPMzY Just add on the w's and click enter and it should work. **_

_**Also Kurt hasn't had a boyfriend and Percy hasn't been in a relationship since Annabeth (In this story they broke up because they just didn't meet each other's needs which I'll mention later in the story). Percy isn't straight or gay, but Bi (Like his heritage would suggest).**_

_**I think that's it, but if there are any other plot holes you would like me to clear up, don't be afraid to give me a shout!**_

Those next few days went by quickly. Percy visited every day and they grew closer and closer. Mr. Shue even allowed him to watch their practices for their competition in a half of a week and Percy took every chance he could to hang out with New Directions... or at least that's what he said.

Every member of the New Directions knew Percy was just coming to see Kurt; those two just thought they were being sly.

"Alright, everybody. Take five," Mr. Shue said. Everyone sighed and went their separate ways. Kurt walked straight over to the few chairs still left in the small ballroom where Percy was sitting. Percy smiled as Kurt walked over and handed him a water bottle.

"He's gonna kill us," Kurt groaned as he sat down. Percy chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know about that," He answered. "I can't wait to see it for real."

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "You'd be interested in that?"

"Well, of course. I get to see you-" Percy glanced at the boys who were watching them closely and corrected himself. "You guys perform."

Kurt's smile grew wider and he glanced at the boys before gulping and turning back to Percy. They had become really close in the past few days and Kurt felt like he knew Percy, like _really _knew him. Kurt felt the sudden urge to just give in and show Percy just how much he liked the brunet. Plucking up his courage, he leaned forward and landed a kiss on his lips. It was absolutely nothing like what Karofsky had forced on him at all, but instead it was soft and sweet. It was quick, but it was enough to stun both the boys and Percy.

When Kurt pulled away Percy was just blinking slowly.

"Well…" Mike said.

"I told you. Pay up, dudes," Puck said holding his hand out for money.

"Percy?" Kurt asked suddenly worried that he had wrongly interpreted the last few days just as he had with Karofsky all those years. "I'm sor-"

Percy slammed his lips against Kurt's passionately. Kurt barely had time to respond before Percy pulled away. "Don't be sorry."

"Okay."

Percy grabbed Kurt's free hand and intertwined their fingers. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay," Kurt said with a huge grin and leaned against Percy's shoulder.

"Good." Percy paused for a moment then said "I want to take you on a date… like a _date _date, not like the dates where we don't know it's a date."

"Yeah, what time?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever time you're free," Percy smiled.

It turned out that Mr. Shue only wanted to run the show twice more, so Kurt told Percy to wait for him in the lobby and went up stairs to change into something nice. Kurt put on his second best outfit (wouldn't want to set the bar too high on their first date) and began to fix his hair. Once that was done, he walked to Mr. Shue's room to let him know where he was going.

Kurt stood outside of Mr. Shue's room and knocked twice. "Mr. Shue? Are you in there?"

Kurt waited a moment then knocked again. The door slowly swung open at his touch and, confused, he entered the dark room. "Hello?"

"Come in," Mr. Shue said. Kurt slowly stepped inside and began to speak.

"I'm going out for dinner. Is that alright?" Kurt said. When no one answered he continued, "I'll keep my phone on and check in when we get there and when we leave."

The door behind him slammed heavily, making Kurt jump and turn toward it.

"Where are you going?" Kurt turned back toward the dark room and began to walk again.

"Out with Percy…" Kurt answered, for some reason feeling afraid. _That's nonsense. This is Mr. Shue, not some serial killer! _Kurt thought.

"On a _date_?" Mr. Shue growled.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked. Mr. Shue didn't answer. "Mr. Shue, you're beginning to scare me. What's wrong?"

"We warned him," a new voice answered. A switch was flipped and the lights turned on. In the middle of the room Mr. Shue was on the floor, unconscious. Standing above him was a man in a pinstriped suit. His eyes were a grey-ish blue color and his hair was grey and white, in a George Cloony kinda way.

"We need to talk, Mr. Hummel" he said.

"Like hell!" Kurt said as he turned and ran to the door. He turned the handle, but it wouldn't budge. After a few moments of feeling terrified, he resorted to banging on the door. "Help! Let me out!"

"No one can hear you, mortal." The man's voice was right by his ear and he jumped.

The man grabbed him by the wrists and flipped him around. Kurt's eyes were caught by the man's. "You tell Perseus that he should heed what the council tells him."

Then the man slammed him into the door and Kurt's world went black.

_**~(Don't mind me, I'm just a line break)~**_

_**All the single ladies!~**_

Kurt groaned. Why did his head hurt so much?

_**All the single ladies!~**_

Kurt blinks and sits up. _Why am I in Mr. Shue's room?_

_**All the single ladies! Now putchur hands up!~**_

Kurt pulled out his phone, seeing that he had ten new messages. When he looked at them, they were all from Percy.

"What the-?" Kurt answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Kurt? Gods above, are you okay? It's been two hours and I was starting to worry," Percy said. "Where are you?"

"Nowhere, I'm coming down right now," Kurt answered as he stood up.

"Okay," Percy said reluctantly, "I'll see you soon."

Kurt said a goodbye then stumbled out the door, not noticing the still unconscious Mr. Shue. What happened to him came back slowly as he waited for the elevator to bring him down to the lobby. He left the elevator and, seeing Percy waiting on a couch, smiled.

_I just need to push this out of my mind. I was hallucinating, that's all._ Kurt thought, putting on a fake smile for Percy.

"Hey," Percy said as he stood up to meet Kurt. Kurt immediately grabbed him and pulled him closer and into a kiss. When he pulled back, Percy asked "What was that for?"

"I don't know. Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?" Kurt asked, feeling brave.

"Nope," Percy said popping the p.

Remembering what the man from the room said, Kurt asked "What's your full name?"

Percy blushed saying, "It's embarrassing really…"

"So?" Kurt asked "Can I know it?"

"Perseus Jackson."

"_You tell Perseus that he should heed what the council tells him."_

"Hey," Percy guided Kurt's eyes to his by pulling his chin up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Percy searched Kurt's eyes a little longer before giving up and sighing. "Alright, you ready?"

"Of course," Kurt answered then said, feeling a little mischievous, "So where are you taking me, hero?"

Percy suddenly looked alarmed. "Hero?"

Kurt was suddenly confused. "Yeah, you know like from myths? Wasn't Perseus one of the heroes in those old myths?"

Percy looked relieved. "Yeah… yeah"

"So?" Kurt asked again. "Where we headed?"

Percy smirked, "My house."

Kurt grinned even wider and grasped Percy's hand, leading him out of the hotel. "Well then, lead on, hero."

Percy tugged him back into his arms and held Kurt as they walked. When Kurt raised an eyebrow Percy simply chuckled and said "Wouldn't want you to get cold."


End file.
